To Be Mary
by DiabolicDreamer
Summary: Mary was an odd child to say the least... Well rounded but keen on the idea of living a life in the working class. While the world around her changes, she stands still. After finally making a change herself, what happens when everything she had held onto disappears?


**I _Disclaim_ Everything...**

* * *

Mary was an odd child to say the least. To put it mildly, she wasn't really interested in anything anyone else was. For one, what child could sit still in one place for more than ten minutes; let alone for something as simple as knitting? In the beginning, her parents were delighted that she was a 'mellow' child – not that it did them any good when their second daughter came along; that one was a handful. Thankfully, by that time Mary was interested in changing diapers and making funny faces in order to keep the baby entertained while her parents worked, but I digress, that really isn't too much a part of this story.

Now, while Mary's parents were solid middle class in their own right, they were also both born into rather well off families and had received multiple inheritances from expired relatives. Due to this small fact, when their youngest daughter Hermione wanted to go and do something, they were able to afford to put her in and pay for Mary to do so as well even after Hermione decided to move onto something else. This had started as a way to make sure someone had an eye on the rambunctious younger sibling but soon turned into a way to try and get Mary _interested_ in something; have that fiery passion that Hermione showed when she started something new.

 _At least,_ her parents thought when that didn't seem to work, _she will be well rounded._ Even after Hermione had moved onto bigger and better things, Mary wasn't as fickle to let something go even if she wasn't interested; she knew the value of knowledge. By the time Mary was in high school, she was a very well brought up Lady in her grandparents' eyes. She was able to play a multitude of instruments moderately well, cook, read and write in a couple different languages, dance the traditionals, and would make a fine wife for anyone in their eyes.

However, much to everyone's dismay, she had a completely different outlook on her life; one that _none_ in her family appreciated. When she was asked at the end of middle school what she wanted to do when she grew up, she told all in hearing distance that she did not know. At the end of secondary school, she said she didn't really want to do anything. At the end of her last year of schooling before collage, she looked her family in the eye and told them that she wanted to be poor. While waiting for the storm to go its course, she quietly observed the chaos around her.

Now, wanting to be poor did not mean that she didn't work hard at what she did. In fact, it was just the opposite. When her father got her a part time job at the hospital as a Unit Clerk, she did her hardest even if she forgot to pick up her paycheck half the time. She kept all the charts in order, kept the nurses on track, kept everything going when half the units' staff was occupied in Codes and Rapid responses. When an opportunity came to learn something new to help her do her job, she took it. During her time there, she'd learned advanced CPR and First aid, as well as telemetry and phlebotomy and how to make really good coffee for the night shift.

Through her years there, she'd seen people come and go, including her family and friends. Hermione graduated from her private schooling, their parents had moved to Australia, and life moved on. She was content in her tiny one room apartment and that was all that really mattered to her.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone ^.^**

 **It is nice to meet you all. I've been on fanfiction a couple of times before and have had a couple of accounts however, its been many years... I think the last time was when I was in high school over five years ago... O.o A lot has changed in those years as I have recently found out. I stopped writing for a long time because I thought my writing was childish and I wasn't really progressing the way I wanted it to in the long run. I started working two and a half jobs and going to school full time and pretty ran myself into the ground. I got my black belt, became deathly ill yada, yada, yada, you really don't want to hear all of this do you? If you want to know more about that stuff I'll probably do something with my profile when I get a chance or you can message me and I'll happily give you my whole life story later... But for now, about this story - I wont be hurt if you skip this part by the way because I sometimes do it to, haha... -_-'**

 **The reason I started writing again? Because I am on the brink of a mental breakdown and writing helps... a lot... helps get everything out... plus... I've kinda already read everything worth wile on this site that I can easily find and for the last two months have found sooo many stories that have driven me mad because of either poor grammar, poor plot, and my anal retentiveness is itching to fix them. By the way, if you run across any good stories, please please please... let me know... I need more reading material... And don't be fooled into thinking my stories will be perfect either, because it's been years since I've written anything besides medical jargon and that sort of stuff and my writing was truly horrible before I quit... I die every time I read it now... and no, I wont disclose my old account names - if they're still on here - mostly because I don't remember and another part because I twitch every time I think of them... Besides... I'm a lot more of an editor type of person than a writer I have found... I edit my dad's papers for work and for his masters degree and my moms business files... and my brothers homework... and some of the doctor's notes at work because their grammar sucks almost as bad as their handwriting... so yeah... end tangent...**

 **So why have I put this little blip above that is not in bold? Because I want critical feedback and I want to see what people think of course! Again, I'm trying to develop my writing again and an idea for a story popped into my noggin. It is an OC character, as I have found that I like OC characters a lot more than OOC characters... most OOC's drive me mad because they're not realistic enough and they're really hard to still keep well written... So yeah... I love feedback and I love debates on stuff as well if anyone wants to review or PM or anything. I love favorites and I cant stand Flames because most Flames are lacking in logic and are out to hurt. Feel free to give your opinion that my story sucks, but please give me a logical reason _why_ and not just because... and I'll let you all go now that I've said my piece.**

 **Thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **DDreamer ^.^**

 **P.S. ... Sorry for doubling the word count just with my authors note... I really didn't mean to... -_-'**


End file.
